The Boy The Murderer The Thief And The God S01 EP1 prolouge
by TheTacoGuy5
Summary: Argon is an A a 12-year-old Argonian child who lives in Windhelm he is a troubled child with abusive father and a neglectful mother who once left Argon when he was a newborn in the freezing cold snow for several hours only to come get him when she was on the verge of pacing out Argon is adopted by the thieves guild after stealing there elder scroll


It is a peaceful day here in Skyrim Argon anounced to him self as he opended the window and went over to his cuboard after dressing himself Argon quickly ran to the door trying to be as silent as he chould as to not wake up his parents Argon turned the frezzing door knob then he lept outside as a passer by yelled fillthy argoning argon sprinted up to the passer by hurling himself at him while smashing his fist into the persons face he stoped himself from doing any more harm to the passer by cause he was already unconcious and the guards might see him and throw him in the dungeon another passer by came around the corner a noble girl argon was astouned by her beauty but he also wondered why a noble girl was walking around these parts of the imperial city while thinking to himself he quikly noticed the girl yell out to the guards the guards ran to her and yelled stop chiled argon ran into a dark ally way he ran and ran intil he cam to a dead end the guards where quikly aproching him he thought fast and broke into the building next to him but smashing the window in the process he hid in a large chest in a bedroom of the house and waited several minutes before letting out a deep breath he climed out of the chest and looked around he noticed a large scroll he thought nothing of it and headed home to stay hidden for the rest of the day night rolled in and argon went to sleep he woke up the next morning and went outside while going to the markets he picked up a poster what read stollen elder scroll reward for infomation on the thieves guild 10.000 coins Argons heart sank it the skeetch looked like the scroll he saw in the house he hade broken into Argon Sprinted back to the alley way and ran all the way back down it and climed threw the broken window and silently sneaked into the room where the elder scroll was and snached the scroll and climed out the window back into the alley way Argon nearly scremmed a large piece of glass inpalled his leg he ripped it. He limped to his house leaving a large trail of blood into the snow and and stone he opended the houses door and entered his dad rushed over to help him while his mum was bringing a rag and a wooden chair his dad lifted him up and sat him on the chair while his mum wrapped the rag over his bleed leg and pouring cheap alchol over his wound while his dad noticed the scroll he chucked it of to the side they both carried Argon to his bed for rest the next morning Argon woke up and grabed a piece of wood to help him walk he went out to the main room anouncing himself his dad got up and and walked over to him deilivering a punch to Argons face breaking his nose while calling him a stupid boy for stealing the elder scroll his mother pulled his father of Argon and telling him to go to his room before going to his room Argon grabed the elder scroll and then went up to his room while he was thinking about the situation a strange woman climed threw his windows Argon grabbed his dagger but the intruder grab his knife chucking it to the side of the room and said where is the elder scroll Argon said Who are you The woman said im tinsha member of the thieves guild Argon said its under the bed tinsha grabbed the elder scroll and said my guild master intructed that i bring you to out hide out concious or not Argon arrgred tinsha and him traveld accross Skyrim to the thieves guild hide out the guild master said we are inpressed that you where able to steal the elder scroll from us and that we are offering you a place here in the thieves guild Argon accepts but asked how they found him the guild master said the blood trail And to call him fox. Fox sais is that all Argon replys With yes. Fox said there a three rules you have to follow steal from another member of the guild. kill anyone on the job. This is not the Dark Brotherhood. Animals and Monsters can be slain if necessary 't steal from the poor. The peasants and beggars are under the personal protection of the Thieves guild thats all Argon Aggrees. Fox sais to go to the training room with Tinsha she will teach you For the next couple of months going on jobs with you and teaching you how to fight while Fox goes on Argon wonder what will happen to his parents but conclouding that he will come to visit them each couple of weeks and give them a moderate amount of coin when he visits. Argon Pushes this to the back of his mind as he heads of to the traing room With tinsha.


End file.
